A Goddess is Born - The Story of Star Goddess
by Star Goddess1
Summary: Its about my made up up charecter. Shes in the navy so Sailor Moon dosnt show up... its my first story r/r


A Goddess is Born  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir? What's happening to this ships crew? Why is everyone falling down?!" asks a girl. She had long golden hair that flowed freely and went past her waist. Her face was pale, her eyes darker then the darkest blue, her lips darker then the darkest red. She was no more then 13 years of age. She wore a white navy suit that was crisp and wrinkle free. Her face at the moment was set in a deep frown. "The crew? Well the crew. gave up there life for.. the master. They will never move there bodies again." Said the captain. "What are you talking about, Sir?" "Oh nothing. But its time you gave to the master to." He says. "Huh?!" she gasps. "Chisa, its time for you to die!" "AHHHHHHH!" she cries out when he turns around. His face was black and he had no eyes, only eye sockets that bore threw her. "SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" she screamed out as she ran away. "No one can hear you little Chisa. No one is alive anymore!" the monster who was once the captain said and cackled gleefully at the sight of her trying to escape. 'Oh no! He's going to kill me if I don't do something!' Chisa thought. She tripped over a big box. "What the? Who would leave this box out.. Wait! Its big! I can hide in it!" she said and crawled into the box. "Ouch!" she cried out. "I just pricked myself on something!" she said looking behind her. She saw a star that glowed the brightest gold she ever saw. She touched it and a star just like it appeared on her forehead. "What the.." "Say Star Goddess! Star Make Up!" the star says. "No. I am dreaming. Inanimate objects cant talk!" "Say it! It will save your life! Throw me into the air and say it!" it says. "Fine. Fine!" she throws the star into the air. "STAR GODDESS! STAR MAKE UP!" gold lights flash and surround her. Her golden hair grows longer, as the golden star on her forehead glows brighter. White ribbon flowed around her, her navy suit disappearing. A gold skirt that went to her hips appeared, as did a gold bikini type top that showed her stomach. Long golden boots that went to the middle of her knees took place of her white navy shoes. She spun around and then stood in front of a large gold star, her hair flowing behind her, striking a pose, her hands on her hips. She bursts out of the box feeling stronger then ever. She comes face to face with the monster. "Who are you?" he asks. "I was once Chisa. I was once a weak girl!" she says. "Chisa?" "LET me finish! But now I am stronger. My name is Star Goddess! Goddess of all the stars! I protect this galaxy and everything in it! I will not allow your evil to take over this galaxy! So in the name of the stars and all that's holy, I punish you!" She says. "Ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! So funny Chisa! Were the heck you get that catchy outfit?" he asks. Chisa's eyes blaze with anger. "STAR FIRE BLAZING!" she yells holding her hands out. Fire erupts from them overtaking the monster and burning him. "Your no more." She says softly. The energy he stole comes flowing out from his now dust body going back to the crew. She reverts back to her navy suit, her flowing hair retracting from the floor. Weird.." she mutters and falls to the floor the star that transformed her rolling onto the floor right next to her. A man walks by stopping at the sight of the beautiful Chisa lying on the floor. He picks her up and goes to his room and lies her on the bed so she can rest as he goes and makes tea.  
  
"Uhhhh. what happened?" asks Chisa arising from the bed her hair tangled. "Your awake at last huh?" he asks. She notes the 2 stars on the collar of his shirt and notes the 3 on hers. "I am a higher rank then you I see. That means you have to answer me whether you like it or not mister! Now what happened?" "Well I found you on the floor outside and down the hall. You had fainted. I thought you might like to lie in a bed and not on the hard cold floor of the ship." "Well thanks. I will take that to heart." She said rolling her eyes. "Now if you don't mind I need to go." "But I made tea! Besides I want to know your name! My name is Jake." The guy says holding his hand out. "My name is Chisa. I am from Tokyo, Japan. If we were in school in Tokyo you would be calling me Chisa-senpai." "Senpai?" "Means senior student in Japanese." Chisa said with a laugh filled with joy and love. It floated threw the air and sounded like honey. "Your very pretty." Jake blurted out, blushing. "Thank you." Chisa said, smiling at the way Jake blushed. "Now really. I must go." "Why?" "To save lives. You did die right?" Chisa asked. "Huh?! Die?! What the heck are you talking about?" "You don't rememb--" just as she said that the door burst in. "Captain! Your still alive?! How?! I saw you for sure burn down to dust!" "Chisa! The master will now kill me if I don't bring back energy! I will take yours!" "I so don't think so mister! STAR GODDESS! STAR MAKE UP!" she yells throwing the gold star into the air. Gold lights flash and surround her. Her golden hair grows longer, as the golden star on her forehead glows brighter. White ribbon flowed around her, her navy suit disappearing. A gold skirt that went to her hips appeared, as did a gold bikini type top that showed her stomach. Long golden boots that went to the middle of her knees took place of her white navy shoes. She spun around and then stood in front of a large gold star, her hair flowing behind her, striking a pose, her hands on her hips. "Chisa?!" Jake asks in alarm. "Don't worry. I will get rid of him once and for all." She says winking. She turns back to the monster her eyes ablaze with a desire to kill. "So I did not get rid of you? Still after energy? Oh well. Your journey really ends here! STAR FIRE BLAZING!" the attack bounces off an invisible force field of some sort. "Ha! I got a shield! You cant get me no-" "STAR! FIRE BEAM!" a voice shouts. "I am Sailor Star Fire! I am protector number one of Star Goddess-sama!" the same voice says. A female with long black hair jumps down and faces Star Goddess. "Hi there! Your turn!" she says sweetly like it was nothing that important. "Right. STAR FIRE BLAZING!" the monster who was once called captain was defeated. "Chisa? Ohhhhh. so pretty.... Soooooo. strong.." Jake said then fainted. Star Goddess lies him on his bed and kisses him on the lips. "That was for helping me out." 


End file.
